The Boggart
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Percy is facing a Boggart for he first time following the events of the Titan's curse at Hogwarts. One-Shot


**The Boggart**

* * *

Percy stepped forwards almost as if he didn't want to be here as if he would rather be anywhere else in the world right now and you know what? That terrified me. Percy was always the brave one, confident, willing to put his life on the line for his friends even when they had treated him horrible for a whole year.

But since coming back after Christmas...he had been different. He looked older with a grey streak of hair running through his hair and slightly darker eyes which suggested he had seem more than any man should ever have to.

Professor Lupin was studying Percy intensely, the Professor was worried for Percy because of the way he was acting and it was obvious to anyone that he wanted to reach out and comfort his student. Percy took a deep sigh and nodded at Professor Lupin.

Seeing the nod the professor opened up the chest in which the Boggart was hiding allowing the mist of the creature to pour out and appear before Percy, quickly taking multiple forms, what looked to be a giant bat monster? A Half Man, Half bull, men who towered over everyone even Hagrid, A large man with a spear in his hands before settling on a Young Man roughly 21 with blond hair and a scar running down his face.

The man spoke "Hello Percy, surprised to see me?" The voice sounded arrogant but at the same time it sounded like the voice wasn't underestimating Percy. Percy reached into his right pocket where he always held that pen of his as he replied "Not at all Luke. I'm just shocked that you think you can beat me"

The man smirked evilly "Who says I haven't gained my full power yet Boy" The voice became more powerful with every word and the Man's eyes turned gold. Percy's hands began to shake in fear and he pulled out the pen before he closed his eyes and said "You are not real, Luke died when he fell of that cliff"

Putting away his pen he pulled out his Beachwood wand and aimed it at the man, but the Boggart/Man chuckled and said "Ah yes but I'm no longer your greatest fear now. Am I?" The boggarts form changed and a large fat almost bald man appeared and in a drunk American accent said "Is it me Boy!" before the boggart seemed to turn to stone and then shifted shape again to a Young boy younger than me by about 2 years.

The Young boy was pale and had black hair and wore a brown jacket that was way too big for him, he said "You broke your Promise Percy!" The kid stomped his foot and the ground cracked open around him and the Boggart changed from again almost as if Percy was attempting to hide his true biggest fear and the Boggart could tell that.

This time it changed into the form of a Beautiful girl about 15 years old with dark Brown hair and Onyx Black Eyes that seemed to glisten like the stars in the sky. She had copper skin and was actually rather tall and she said "Hello Boy, Thee is not worthy of my sword" and for some reason that was enough to make Percy almost drop his wand.

I could just barely see it but there was a tear in his eye that was ready to roll down his cheek within seconds, he said "Hello Zoë" no snippy remarks just a hello? I mean all of the others looked like bad guys so surely she must be to.

She sneered at him and said "Your thee reason I'm dead boy" A tear rolled down his face as he replied "I know, and I will regret that every day of my short life, but you died in the arm of your lady" The Boggart began to stutter clearly it hadn't been expecting this but by this time Percy was seriously crying.

He looked down before raising his wand and saying "but because I ended up falling in love with you during our short quest together, I can hold onto the fonder memories much better" Looking up a small smile on his face he said _'ridikullus'_

A yellow ball of light shot from his wand and hit the Boggart and under his breath I could have sworn I heard him mutter _"I love you Zoë"_ as the boggart twisted and shifted until it was a group of 5 people.

One was Percy, One was Zoe and then there was 2 others who I didn't recognise who were all laughing apart from Zoë. She said "What is so funny" the other Percy laughed and said "Nothing I just want some Dam chips" the other guy said "And I want to go to the dam bathroom" while the other girl said "I also want to go to the dam snack bar" Making this new Zoë groan in frustration.

A Small smile appeared on Percy's face as the Boggart vanished into the Chest once more, to be put away until the next students needed to face their fears. Percy looked up at Professor Lupin and asked "Professor could I please leave class early, I need some time to cool down" Professor Lupin nodded and Percy walked out of class almost immediately.

Professor Lupin singled for me and Hermione to check on Percy, he didn't tell Ron to go but Ron would have probably been too insensitive for whatever was going on. We found Percy sitting down in a corridor not too far way, knees up to his head and he twiddled his pen.

I sat down at one side of him while Hermione sat on the other, Hermione wrapping an arm around him pulling him tight against her and asked "Is everything okay Perce" The 13 year old Hufflepuff sobbed but said "I will be, one day I hope" Hermione began to rub his back so I asked "Who was she? She seemed to have such an impact on you"

He hiccupped, his whole body jumping up and said "She was Zoë Nightshade, I only just met her when I went back to America during the Christmas break and while we argued a lot at first we became good friends quite quickly and then she died, killed by her own father and I could have stopped him but instead I was so busy fighting my long-time rival that I didn't even think about the fact she was facing someone much stronger than anyone else there"

He took a couple of deep breaths, At some point I switched to fighting Zoë's father but I quickly realised that we were both outmatched so I went to free the only person there who could even stand a chance fighting him" He grabbed his grey streak and said "That's how I got this, the strain from what I had done was immense and I'm surprised I'm still alive. But in the end I was too late"

Looking back at his knee's he said "I had freed Lady Art... and she managed to put him back in his eternal prison but Not before he had stabbed Zoë with his poisoned spear. She died in the arms of the deity she had served for centuries and died telling me and my cousin that not all men are so bad looking at me as I did so"

Did he just say Centuries? I looked at Hermione which confirmed what I had heard was true he had said Eternal Prison and Centuries. I coughed and said "Not to be rude or anything Percy but you said Centuries that Girl looked like she was 15, definitely not centuries old, I mean look at Professor Dumbledore he only 112 and he's an old man".

Percy grinned and said "There is a thing called immorality, and did I say Centuries? I meant a millennia" I started to cough again this time in shock so Hermione said "Percy, nobody is Immortal, and people who extend their life like that use dark Magic" Percy Chuckled "yeah well not in these cases. These are true immortals, beings that live to keep the world in check and balance as it was created by Lady Chaos; The Olympians"

Hermione snorted "The Olympian's are myths" Percy snorted "of course you think that Hermione, you wizards are just so wrapped up in your own little globe that you never think to question where things come from"

I then stated "But Science explains most things and the rest can be explained by Magic" Percy started to really laugh standing up slowly "You know it's funny, the more the human race evolves the further back we go. Back in Ancient Greece the Greeks accepted both Science and the gods."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "Even if the gods did exist, how would you even know about them" He chuckled grimly "Come on Hermione surely you know the tales of Ancient Greece and Rome. The gods would come down to Earth from Mt. Olympus and would meet a Mortal Women or Man, They didn't care which and would make them fall in love with them and then have a child of both worlds."

I raised my eyebrow and he asked "Oh come on Harry, surely you know the term, even Wizards use it to explain someone from both worlds...hell you are considered one" What was I? "Half-blood" I whispered, the words barley escaping my lips. "Bingo" He said the grin on his face, "Half Mortal. Half God; but we have another name which is a bit more accurate and distances us from you, do you know what it is?"

Hermione said "They were also called Demigods...wait did you say us to you" Percy's grin got smaller but was there none the less "Oh come on for the smartest witch of our age you are taking forever to catch on. I am a Demigod. I have faced the Olympian Council, I have Faced Hades and fought Ares the God of War, have fought the fates of destiny and challenged The Titan general Atlas in battle. I gained the respect of the Goddess Artemis something that no man has ever done."

Gods, Titans I think that Boggart must have messed with Percy's brain too much. Then from down the corridor came a "Are you done telling them about our World yet; Seaweed Brain?" I turned around and saw Annabeth Chase the 3rd Year Ravenclaw and the only person who was actually smarter than Hermione, the one difference though was that Annabeth was liked because she didn't act like a know it all.

Percy grinned "Almost Wise Girl, almost. What are you doing out of class?" She smiled making her way over to us and making me drool as she did so, she was so beautiful. She grabbed Percy in a hug and said "I felt like something was wrong so I came to find you. Boggart?" Percy nodded and reached for a grey streak that was in Annabeth's hair that she had hidden from everyone, actually very similar to Percy's.

He continued to twiddle her hair and said "Zoë" Annabeth seemed to understand as she held him tighter, She whispered "I know, I had a similar Boggart myself except about how it was my fault the 5 of you even had to quest anyway" Percy let go of her hair and hugged her"

I decided to speak up "Annabeth thank god your here, I think that Boggart messed with Percy's brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "I think you mean thank gods" Wait did she just say Gods? Oh God does that mean there were Gods?!

The two of them separated, a blush on both of their faces and Annabeth asked "Do you want to Spar Seaweed Brain?" Percy grinned pulling out his Pen, "I would love to Wise-Girl but are you ready to lose to me?" Annabeth punched him in the arm pulling out a freaking dagger!

She grinned at Percy and said "I wouldn't be so sure about that" okay I now feel like I didn't really know either of them as well as I did, still didn't Annabeth from being Hot though. Almost as if Percy sense what I was thinking she turned around and glared at me.

He turned back and the entire time they were bumping shoulder in a joke's sense and I turned to face Hermione who looked broken so I asked her "Are you Okay Mione?" she looked at me her hair all over the place and said "No because everything I thought I knew might not be real!"

* * *

**A/N just a small little one Shot, hope you enjoyed**


End file.
